Of Phops and Fantoms
by L.M.T.G
Summary: Raoul,awed by Christine's voice at the Gala,follows her to his dressing room and ends up with much more than he bargains for. WIP


A/n: Well......here's the start of another story. I'm not abandoning my other babies. Don't worry. I have no intention of it. In fact...I'll probably be updating two or three of them today or tomorrow. Anyway,I still own nothing. Unfortunatly. I'd make a bundle if I could pimp Erik out,wouldn't I?   
  
Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. The blonde's name and title demanded respect. Of course,with respect came the offers of many a woman in those times. The young man always refused. He had no interest in girls who were so willing to give themself up so easily. Whores,harlots,sluts. Whatever one wished to call them was fine by him. He really didn't care.   
  
Unlike his brother,the Comte de Chagny,who often visited a ballerina who was well known to only have the company of men for her looks. It surely wasn't her charm,Raoul thought to himself with a weak smile as Philippe ran off to her room after yet another boring Opera. The woman dind't have the brains to have 'charm'.  
  
Not that he could talk. The only person he had any interest in whatsoever was in the same room he sat in just at that moment. Christine was slowly carried off stage after fainting. His old playmate...a very close old playmate from his days as a little boy. The Angel of Music had always been present in Charles Daae's stories. Raoul had long ago given up such imaginary friends,but Christine's continuing love of them had almost broken their relationship when they were teenagers.   
  
As he headed back toward her dressing room,almost as if a magnet was drawing him there,he couldn't help but think of the song she'd sung. "Think of me...think of me fondly,when we've said goodbye..."Raoul mumbled to himself. "Remember me...once in a while...please promise me you'll try. When you find,that once again you long,to take your heart back and be free...If you ever find a moment,spare a thought for me..."   
  
He frowned to himself as he walked. She'd been looking straight at him the entire time she was singing,he couldn't help if she meant the words were for him or not. Sure,they were part of the Opera,but all the plays had meaning! Maybe...just maybe she recognized him. Maybe she wanted to make amends. Maybe...well he wouldn't think of that last maybe. It wasn't very gentlemanly and-oh what the hell,maybe she'd let him have a bit of a sleepover of sorts like they'd had when she was 9,he 11.  
  
"Lotte?"He asked as he walked into the room. Christine raised her head weakly and smiled at him,hiding a small laugh,"How can you remember that Raoul..? It's been so long.." "Too long." He answered as he swept across the room,picking her small hands up in his own. "Let me take you to dinner,let us get catch up on things a little?" The smile quickly turned to a frown. "Raoul...I can't. I..I'm busy. I need...rest." She whispered,her eyes darting around the room,mostly toward the shadows.  
  
What was going on? Christine loved the outdoors. She loved to go to the little diners with the fancy napkins and the lace tableclothes,at least she used to. Why was she so nervous? "Christine..? What's wrong? Is someone trying to find you? To hurt you?" Raoul whispered back to her,moving closer to her. His heart was pounding,the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up...what was going on? Why did he suddenly feel so tense? "It's nothing Raoul. You need to leave. I told you..." Christine shook as she spoke. "I only need rest. Please...leave..."   
  
"Christine,listen to me."His eyes narrowed in annoyance. Why was she trying to get rid of him? Perhaps she'd become just like all those other women that tried to attract his attention? No..not his Christine. Not his precious Christine. She couldn't be that. She was as pure as newly fallen snow,as good as the angel that she looked to be. She had to be! "No Raoul." She interrupted,giving him a soft push out the door. "Leave me alone. I can't talk to you anymore. Never again." Raoul stared,dumbstruck,as the door closed in his face. Noone had ever treated him like that.   
  
He tried the locked door and frowned. Pulling out a pick from his pocket,he inserted it into the small hole and began to work. He almost dropped it as a powerful voice called from Christine's room,"Insolent boy,this slave of fashion! Basking in your glory?" A shiver ran up Raoul's spine as he leaned heavily on the door,his legs trembling. His heart felt as if it were going to burst. Something was wrong with him..he'd never felt this way before. "Ignorant fool,this brave young suitor.."It came again. Raoul blinked. He wasn't close to Christine in that manner...at least not yet!  
  
"Sharing in my triumph!" God if that voice didn't stop Raoul thought he might faint. "Angel I hear you speak,I listen..."Christine sang back to the Voice softly,her voice moving away from the door,toward the other side of the room where,as Raoul reflected,there was a very large mirror that reached from ceiling to floor. "Stay by my side,guide me..." Raoul started to regain his composure. He could deal with Christine's voice. "Angel,my soul was weak,forgive me. Enter at last,master..." So much better. He could stand up straight again without any difficulty whatsoever.   
  
"Flattering child you shall know me..."Ah dammit! Raoul was driven to his knees this time,bowing his head as if he were worshipping the Voice like the Angel Christine called it. God in heaven,it did sound so beautiful..but the words so harsh were directed at him. He didn't know if he could bare to have that beautiful sound berate him much longer...it broke his heart. "See why in shadow I hide.." Hide? HIDE?! Something was hiding to capture Christine? No..no...nothing this pure would attack someone. It was impossible! "Look at your face in the mirror...I am there..INSIDE!"  
  
Raoul jumped as a tiny scratching sound came from inside. So she was at the mirror! "Angel of Music! Guide and Guardian!" Christine called out,her voice moving closer,apparently,to the pane of glass. "Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music,hide no longer! Come to me strange angel!" Who was she to tell an angel what to do? Raoul leaned weakly against the door,panting. The 'Angel's ' voice had done it's duty to him,he could barely see straight. "I am your angel...Come to the angel of music..."The Voice..no..the Angel called to his dear old friend. "Who is that voice..Who is that in there?" Raoul wondered aloud.  
  
"I am your angel of music...Come to the Angel of music....."The Angel called a second time. The door gave way and Raoul blinked as a glare of light blinded him momentairly. He suddenly found use of his legs again and ran into the room,looking around. He had to find the man who owned that magnificent voice! "Christine? ANGEL!" He cried and dropped to his knees again,in the middle of Christine's dressing room. Little did he know,that the next few hours he would spend searching the small room,that he was being watched. The Angel knew just what he was doing,and soon,he'd find out why Raoul had taken such an interest in his student. 


End file.
